Verity Films
Verity is a series of drama and murder films. Background The film was confirmed to be based on actress and model, Verity Vorn, but in a horror / drama / murder series of films. Verity Vorn acts as main character Verity and in 2009 and 2013 she acts alongside her daughter, Verity Dael, who is known in the films as "Veriti" to have no confusion. Film 1 - Verity, 1998 The film begins with a young woman, named Verity, going to bed at midnight. She looks out her window and in the darkness she see's a murder taking place. She shuts her curtains in fear and climbs into bed, after witnessing a murder. She considers calling the police but after checking from her window again, there is nothing to be seen. It officially begins the next morning. She reveals to her younger sister, Annabella, that she has seen a murder and didn't help. Annabella points out that she couldn't have because it was pure darkness, this confuses Verity as she agrees. Annabella hugs her and tells her it must have been a nightmare. Verity then goes out with her boyfriend, and she tries hard to not tell him what she has seen. Her boyfriend, Victor, asks her what is wrong and she blurts out everything. He is shocked by this and doesn't believe her, telling her it was a nightmare or she was mistaken. However, the next day she is out for a walk and comes across a body, confirming that she was right and that she did see a murder. She calls the police and the body is taken away, and Annabella finally believes her. Verity feels guilty that she didn't help and decides to keep quiet about it, asking Annabella to as well, who thinks she is being silly. As the film goes, Verity discovers two more bodies and is sure it is something to do with Victor because of his suspicious behaviour. She finally decides to confront him one night and it is revealed that the murderer is his sister, and he has been covering up for her. Verity runs from the house and calls the police in a panic, only to have the phone taken off her by Victor and he stands on it, evil laughing. Verity begs him to stop and promises him that she won't reveal that he is part of the deaths and will just get his sister arrested. Victor begins to strangle Verity when the police arrive. Verity is shocked and confused until Annabella appears and tells her that she saw them and called the police. Verity thanks her sister and Victor and his sister are arrested. Film 2 - Verity's Family, 2000 The film begins with Verity and her new boyfriend, Harold, moving into their first house together. Verity is pleased that she has finally moved on from Victor and starts a new life with Harold. It then goes to a month onwards. Verity and Harold are now engaged and they both live together with Verity's daughter, Veriti, who was born before the films. Harold is unsure of Veriti and tells Verity that he believes she may be evil, which Verity thinks is silly. However, while out walking Verity comes across a body, and more start to appear, she starts to believe Harold and thinks her daughter could be a curse. However, with the help of her mother, Mary, and sister, Annabella, Verity starts to discover who the real murderer is. At the end of the film, the murderer is revealed to be Victoria, a neighbour of Verity who she becomes friends with. Verity says "I'm ashamed of you, Vic" at the end of the film. Film 3 - Verity Returns, 2003 The film begins with Verity signing divorce papers, confirming that she and Harold are now longer in a relationship. She pushes Veriti and her family away, and starts to miss Harold, but when a body is found, Verity soon is back to her usual self and is ready to solve the case, not doing what the police tell her, and questioning people. She soon learns that the victim is 17year old Jenny Williams. After questioning everyone who knew Jenny, Verity begins to think of reasons who could have murdered her, and look for clues, asking Annabella to take Veriti on as she solves the case. She is supicious of one "suspect", Ben, who was Jenny's boyfriend. She believes that he may have had something to do with the murder and decides to look deeper into the death of the girl. Throughout the film, she also discovers that she is being watched while questioning the "suspects". At the end of the film, she discovers that the murderer was Ben was the killer, and that he had accidently killed Jenny during an argument. She takes back Veriti and announces to Annabella that she is now again in another relationship. Film 4 - Veriti's First Case, 2009 The film begins with mother, Verity, and daughter, Veriti, trying to figure out various murders. They have suspects and clues, but what they don't have is the murderer. Who could it be? The film starts with one week earlier. Verity reads in the newspaper about a murder of Jessie Williams, who was Jenny William's older sibling. Verity is confused why both sisters have now been murdered if the real murderer was Ben, or was Ben really framed? She decides to tell her daughter, Verti, about the death, and this excites her thirteen year old daughter. Veriti begs her mother to let her help with the case and finally, an uncertain Verity agrees. Veriti gets herself all dressed up and goes to question all who knew Jessie Williams. After questioning, Verity is once again sure she is still being watched and decides that Veriti cannot help her solve the case, with her possibly being in danger. Veriti is annoyed by this but agrees and stays with Annabella until her mother has found the murderer. Soon enough, while out finding clues, Verity comes across a second body, Jodie Williams, who was the mother of Jessie and Jenny. She is confused by this, but then realises that all victims have been strangled, which convinces her that the murderer was never Ben and that he was framed. She decides to tell the police this, and as she suspected, they don't listen to her. She returns home only to find an intruder in her house, terrified and in a panic she runs from the person, who chases after her. They finally catch up with her and knock her out. She wakes up later on and is wary incase the person is still there, however after checking she is annoyed to find they have gone. She goes and visits Annabella and Veriti and tells them all about it. Veriti is unhappy that she missed it and happily says that she wants to move back home incase the intruder returns, saying that she would be able to protect herself. Verity is raged by this and disagrees, returning home to discover the newspapers saying about a third body. She goes back to where the Williams live and questions suspect, Sally, who the victim was. Sally reveals that it was Mike Williams, and now the only Williams left is the youngest child, Tim, who is now living with his uncle, Jimmersoe. Verity is suspicious that all the Williams are being murdered one by one, and she begins to think back to Jenny Williams death, and finally she solves it again. She reveals to the police that the murderer is really Jimmersoe, who was the real father of Tim. Jenny had found out and he murdered her, putting the blame on her boyfriend, Ben. He then realised that Jodie had told Jessie and in a panic he also murdered her. He killed Jodie in a rage that she had told, and also happy that he would be able to finally get Tim if all he had to do was get rid of Mike, and that was what he did. At the end of the film, Ben is released and thanks Verity, who is happy to have finally solved it. She returns home with Veriti and then discovers that she never found out who the intruder is. This shocks her and she knows it couldn't have been Mike as he had no reason to. Film 5 - The Last Murder, 2013 The film begins with mother and daughter sharing breakfast when there is a bang at the door. Veriti hurries out and anwsers it to find a boy the same age as her, named Adam, who says that he has just found a body. The film begins with the body. Verity discovers that the body was of 28year old Alfie Rolsh. After questioning, her suspects are of Lola, Dawn, Henry, Oscar, Rebecca, and Lewis. Veriti refuses to have Adam as a suspect. Verity doesn't understand this and questions her, only to have Veriti become embarrased and make it obvious that she likes Adam. Verity tells her daughter that he must be on the suspect list, causing Veriti to run out the house in tears. She goes and visits him herself. They both get on well and they decide to go on a date that night. Verity apolgizes to her daughter and tells her that Adam can be off the suspect list, even though she is unsure about it. Soon, she has one less suspect when the body of Lola turns up, she is confused about this and realises that Dawn is keeping a secret. She questions her until Dawn finally reveals that she is a Himmer-Mostly-Female and that she was in a relationship with Lola, but promises that she didn't murder her. Veriti announces that she is now in a relationship with Adam, which shocks her mother. She asks her old friend, Louise, to help her solve the case when Veriti begins spending time with Adam and doesn't help with the murders. They find no clues and the suspects seem to have no reason to have murdered Alfie or Lola. During this time, Veriti runs in and announces that she has had her first kiss with Adam, Verity is busy with trying to discover who the murderer is, but Louise gives her support and convinces her that she is happy for her. Veriti shouts at her mother that she hates her, announcing that she is away to go live with Annabella for now. Verity finally looks up and begins to cry. Louise comforts her but tells her that she should be more supportive. As the film goes on, Verity is convinced that Adam isn't the murderer and Veriti moves back in, and they apolgize to each other. Louise moves away again and the mother and daughter begin to solve the case together. Adam visits one day and this upsets Verity, but she lets her daughter leave. At the end of the film, Verity and Veriti reveal that the murderer really is Rebecca and Oscar. The film ends officially with Veriti now moving in with Adam and Verity saying goodbye, announcing again that she is another relationship. Annabella laughs and hugs her sister, and hugs Veriti goodbye. Cast Film One Verity Vorn - as Verity Tiffany Ink - as Annabella Fred Kureson - as Victor Film Two Verity Vorn - as Verity Tiffany Ink - as Annabella Adrian Caxe - as Harold Verity Dael - as Veriti Mildred Seera - as Mary Margie Rain - as Victoria Film Three Verity Vorn - as Verity Tiffany Ink - as Annabella Verity Dael - as Veriti Danielle Fayen - as Jenny Williams Alfred Ferrinton - as Ben Film Four Verity Vorn - as Verity Tiffany Ink - as Annabella Verity Dael - as Veriti Nora Saesha - as Jessie Williams Edith Knights - as Jodie Williams Vanessa Fasau - as Sally Jerry Brown - as Jimmersoe Frank Rale - as Mike Williams James Miael - as Tim Film Five Verity Vorn - as Verity Tiffany Ink - as Annabella Verity Dael - as Veriti Austin Yavef - as Adam Dexter Lapoi - as Alfie Rosh Chelsea Daver - as Lola Joe Sarbasoo - as Henry Emily Strathen - as Dawn Ruby Maria - as Rebecca Roy Tarkie - as Oscar Zack Bashla - as Lewis